Christopher Columbus
Christopher Columbus is one of the roleplayers of Royal Roleplay. Christopher Columbus is known as Cristoforo Colombo (Italian), Cristóbal Colón (Spanish), and Cristóvão Colombo (Portuguese). He is also known as Chris. Timeline Joined Christopher Columbus first joined Woozworld on Monday, October 13, 2014 on Columbus Day and he has been here ever since. He seems to be greedy, prideful and loves to make bets. Some people really don't trust or like him. Columbus seems to be upset that he was 500 years late to discovering America. He's secretly very greedy, arrogant, and cruel. Obviously, he loves to work to get money and riches. When people get along with him, he acts nice and gentle. On the other hand, he acts harsh and cruel to his enemies. Constantly, Columbus studies and takes notes of experiences. He acts like a senior navigator who shows a strong interest on exploring the world. He's very religious and he hates inappropriate things. Solving his Attitude Chanterella and many others were trying to rid of his greediness and evilness behavior. Luckily, a unknown woozen came up an idea of getting a girl to seduce him, but it turns out it was a crazy fangirl named Christ Stocker who invited him to a tea party and drove Christopher insane. But worse (for Columbus), she is also a stalker of him. History Christopher Columbus was born to a middle class family in Genoa, Italy in October 31, 1451. His parents were Domenico Colombo, a middle-class wool weaver who owned a cheese stand, and his mother was Susanna Fontanarossa. When he was a child, he worked as a helper with his father and only received poor education. Christopher Columbus claimed he had gone to the sea when he was 10 years old. Sadly, he didn't learn how to write until he was an adult. In 1473, Columbus began his apprenticeship as business agent for the important Centurione, Di Negro and Spinola families of Genoa. He made a trip to Chios, England, and Ireland. In 1477, he visited Iceland. Then, he sailed on a Portuguese ship from Galway to Lisbon to be based there. He married Filipa Moniz Perestrelo and had a son named Diego Columbus in 1479 or 1485. Columbus left Portugal for Castile in 1485, where he found a mistress in 1487, a 20-year-old orphan named Beatriz Enríquez de Arana. He begged the king and queen of Portugal to give him funds for his travel to prove to them that the world was round. They showed no support for Columbus and refused. Being rejected by then, he moved to Spain to beg the king and queen, and tried convincing them about his ideas and plans. They agreed with him and paid him to show evidence to them. They want him to find gold. In 1492, Columbus made his first voyage across the seas.. The king and queen ordered him to command the Pinta, the Nina, and the Santa Maria. Columbus departed mainland Spain on August 3, 1492. Then, he quickly made port in the Canary Islands for a final restocking and left there on September 6. Christopher Columbus returned from his first voyage in March, 1493, having discovered the New World...although he didn’t know it. He still believed that he had found some uncharted islands near Japan or China, and that further exploration was needed. Alas, he didn't find any gold or other valuable items. He reported to the king and queen that he saw people inhabiting the land. On October 13, 1493, Columbus made his second voyage across the seas and first sighted land on November 3. Columbus was given 17 ships and over 1,000 men. Included on this voyage, for the first time, were European domesticated animals such as pigs, horses and cattle. Columbus’ orders were to expand the settlement on Hispaniola, convert the natives to Christianity, establish a trading post and continue his explorations in search of China or Japan. Columbus reported to the crown upon his return from the New World. He was dismayed to learn that his patrons, Ferdinand and Isabella, would not allow the taking of slaves in the newly discovered lands. As he had found little gold or precious commodities for which to trade, he had been counting on selling native slaves to make his voyages lucrative. The King and Queen of Spain allowed Columbus to organize a third trip to the New World with the goal of resupplying the colonists and continuing the search for a new trade route to the Orient. Upon departure from Spain in May of 1498, Columbus split his fleet of six ships: three would make for Hispaniola immediately to bring desperately needed supplies, while the other three would aim for points south of the already explored Caribbean to search for more land and perhaps even the route to the orient that Columbus still believed to be there. Columbus himself captained the latter ships, being at heart an explorer and not a governor. On July 31, they sighted an island, which Columbus named Trinidad. For the first two weeks of August, 1498, Columbus and his small fleet explored the Gulf of Paria, which separates Trinidad from mainland South America. Columbus fell ill around this time, and ordered the fleet to head to Hispaniola, which they reached on August 19. From getting stuck in the doldrums to being shipped back to Spain as a prisoner, Columbus’ Third Voyage was a fiasco. On May 11, 1502, Christopher Columbus set out on his fourth and final voyage to the New World. He had four ships and his mission was to explore uncharted areas to the west of the Caribbean, hopefully finding a passage west to the Orient. Columbus did explore parts of southern Central America, but his ships, damaged by a hurricane and termites, fell apart while he was exploring. Columbus and his men were stranded on Jamaica for about a year before being rescued. They returned to Spain in late 1504. When he returned to Spain in 1504 after his last voyage, Columbus was fifty-three and in poor health with Reiter's Syndrome. Columbus lived most of his last eighteen months unhappily in Valladolid. Christopher Columbus died on May 20, 1506 in Valladolid, Spain, and was buried. Columbus was an Italian Explorer who was famous for his 4 voyages and making America known to the world. Between 1492 and 1503, Columbus completed four round-trip voyages between Spain and the Americas, all of them under the sponsorship of the Crown of Castile. These voyages marked the beginning of the European exploration and colonization of the American continents, and are thus of enormous significance in Western history. A day called Columbus Day, which was celebrated every 2nd Monday of October, was made to honor his brilliant expeditions. Occupation He is an explorer of Woozworld. He works for Thana, Blue Flame, Ireland, and Grand Staricia. Relationships Christopher's family and friends. Neither their good or bad, but some of them might have same obsessions with him, but who knows? Family Coming soon! Allies Christopher's allies who are friendly with him. Napoleon More information coming soon! Miranda Rachel "Raven" Campbell Christopher is Raven's employee and are friends in general. Back in November 2014, Raven defended Geneva from 'stealing' the gold from her mine. Geneva told Raven it was a deal back in October 2014. Christopher began to tease/annoy Raven until he realized she was a princess. One week later, since Christopher doesn't know what to do, he interrupted Andrew & Raven's 'funtime' and made Andrew angry. He also told Christopher to leave. However, this conversation was unknown what happened after. Christopher also interrupted the slumber party where Raven and her three friends have gone to (Jenny, Misty, and Scarlet). During the argument, Christopher tries to dress up as a girl but all four girls said that the slumber party would weird if Christopher attended Ladies' Sleepover Party. Misty Frost Misty is one of Christopher's acquaintances. According to the plan of estimating Christopher to a allie, Misty calls in Christ Stocker/Anaconda to seduce him, but yet she annoys him. Misty, however, tried to calm him down with her songs and along with confusion power. On Unknown Month & Day 2k15, Misty attended the Ladies' Sleepover party with Raven, Scarlet, and Jenny in her friends' unitz. They were having a good time until Christopher suddenly interrupted the slumber party and girls began to get upset and tried to get him to leave. During the argument, Christopher tries to dress up as a girl but all four girls said that the slumber party would weird if Christopher attended Ladies' Sleepover Party. Andrew James Watson Andrew is Christopher's acquaintance. However, they didn't know each other that much. On November ?'' 2014, Andrew was having 'funtime' with Raven until Christopher rudely interrupted the moment, Andrew & Raven turned red and Andrew got very angry and told Christopher to leave the unitz, but he won't leave. ''However, this conversation was unknown what happened after. Madeline "Alice" Ambrose Alice is the very first girl who is nice to Christopher, but could be hinted to be Columbus's secret crush. They both met in Woozin, Alice likes Christopher, Christopher somehow likes her back secretly. Alice tried to help Christopher with his illness, but mistaken that music is the cure. But luckily, he is cured. Christopher told Alice about incidents happening as so, but Alice replied "Oh." and "I see.", due to her curse illness. But soon, it was announced by Chanterella that Christopher and Catherine are getting married, Alice felt heartbroken. According to the deleted post in Alice's Woozin page, Miranda Rachel Campbell (daughter of Aroma Rose Campbell), asked Alice why she is very quiet in roleplay after the one day of roleplay and asked if she is ok. Christopher was shocked to see the conversation and replied in a shocked emotion. But the post was deleted before any others will begin to leave any posts. However, it was unknown what happened after the conversation. Aroma Aroma is Christopher's friend. In November 2014, Aroma noticed there was a fight between Miranda (her daughter) and Christopher. Geneva Geneva is one of Christopher's acquaintances. From October 14-31 2014, they both pick on each other who gets the rich items. It was started when Geneva called him a "villain". It made Christopher angry, so he decided to make a deal with her along with Chanterella and Leif. After Halloween, Geneva owned him gold. She kept on denning the deal, but Chris kept recalling the deal. But soon, Geneva gave her gold mineral to Christopher, he was very happy about the trade. They became acquaintances after, but randomly they tease each other. However, in April 4, 2k15 (where Geneva's funeral began), it shown that Christopher somehow cares about her, surprisingly. Fiona Fiona is Christopher's last girlfriend (before he quitted). This section is still in progress, coming soon! Alyx coming soon! Christ Stocker Christine "Christ" Stocker is Christopher's stalker. She is nicknamed "Anaconda" by Misty Frost. Back in 2k14, someone came up a plan to estimate Chirstopher by getting a girl to seduce him. However, this plan backfired after Christopher's stalker arrived in Woozworld and began to annoy him with her loud noise and songs. According to the woozens in her friends list, she was nicknamed Christ Stocker and Anaconda. To Christine's behavior, Christopher extremely despised her from her annoyance. Christy Columbus (Female Counterpart) Christopher have a strong hatred for Christy, next to Christ Stocker. Chri Gallery WW-ChristVsLeif.gif|Christopher Vs Leif, who will win? Who will lose? Credit goes to Heatguy7 WW-ChristopherColumbus.png WW-Christ-Columbus.PNG More Coming soon! Woozin Best of WW-WoozIn-BestOf-Christopher-ChrisMistakingShipsAsVoyages.PNG|Christopher mistaken the Woozen's username as a real boat/lessel WW-WoozIn-BestOf-Christopher-ChrisMistakingShipsAsVoyages2.PNG|Christopher mistaken the Woozen's username as a real vessel/boat, stealing her 'ships' and her 'crew'. WW-WoozIn-BestOf-Christopher-ChrisMistakingShipsAsVoyages3.PNG|Christopher suggests the woozen (mistaking her username as a real vessel/boat) to add in some ships that he knows. Moments/Conversations Christopher & Alice WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-AliceSharingAPhoto.PNG|Alice shares a photo, Christopher believes that Alice is a beautiful girl in a dress. WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-AliceThoughtMusicIsAMedicine.PNG|Alice sends in a song to Christopher's Woozin (thinking that music is the cure), but Christopher said that the music isn't quiet much. WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-ChristMeetsAlice.PNG|Christopher and Alice meeting each other. WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&AliceTalkingAboutGnarly.PNG|Christopher and Alice talking about Gnarly (aka, the rapist of Royal Roleplay). WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-GenevaKnowsChrisLikesAlice.jpg|Geneva knowing that Christopher have a crush on Alice (before Catherine). WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-AliceAsksAQuestion.jpg|Alice asking Chris about his day. WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Alice-AliceHopesChrisGetBetter.jpg|Alice hopes Christopher to be healthy (after the music post) won't work for him. Christopher & Geneva WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Geneva-LongTimeNoSee.jpg|Christopher and Geneva hasn't seen each other for awhile. WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Geneva-GenevaSharesAPhoto.jpg|Geneva shares a photo of Christopher and herself WW-WoozIn-Moments-Christ&Geneva-GenevaLikingAPhoto.jpg|Geneva shares another photo of Christopher and herself. ... Wait, is that good or bad? Christopher & Chloe WW-WoozIn-Arguements-ChloeCallsChrisAChildAbuser.jpg|Chloe calls Chris a child abuser. (back in 2014-2015) WW-WoozIn-Arguements-ChloeCallsChrisAnAnimalAbuser.jpg|Chloe calls Chris a animal abuser, due to Chris being upset about cuteness of animals (especially elephantz). Christopher & Misty WW-WoozIn-BestOf-MintyMisty-AboutToPutTheAnaconda.jpg|Misty, about to call in Christ Stocker (who is known as Anaconda). Well however, many people accuse this post was a dirty joke, but Misty let in a response that she is referring to the woozen named Christ Stocker (and also called Anaconda), other than her 'private part'. WW-WoozIn-BestOf-MintyMisty-MistyTriesToCalmChrisDown1.jpg|Misty trying to calm Christopher after saying "grrrr" every time. WW-WoozIn-BestOf-MintyMisty-MistyTriesToCalmChrisDown2.jpg|Misty trying to calm Christopher down, her second attempt. WW-WoozIn-BestOf-MintyMisty-MistyUsesConfusionPowerOnChris.jpg|Misty using confusion power on Chris. Polls Related to This Woozen Coming soon! Trivia * When Christopher is angry, he says "grr" at the end in each sentence. * King Henry & Christopher both use the word, "hither." * Christopher is the third woozen/roleplayer who interrupted Andrew & Raven's 'funtime'. (first and second persons are being Misty & Scarlet). * Christopher have many nicknames: 1. According to Leif Erikson, Columbus is known as the Devil himself. 2. To Beethoven, Columbus is known as Mr. Drama. Lord Admiral to Michele Da Cuneo. 3. To JasmineArtist, Columbus is known as Greedy Doo-doo. 4. To %70 of roleplayers (who are meme fans), Columbus is known as "Chris". * Christopher have a lot of love interests. * To %30 of roleplayers (however, most of them are forgotten), they shipped Christopher with Geneva and Christopher again with Alice. 1 (Relationship Status). HOWEVER, according to their relationship statuses, Christopher seemed to pick on Geneva at first, then later surprisingly became acquaintances and then friends. Well, according to Woozin, a unknown shipper asked Christopher if he likes Geneva or not. He responded that he didn't know Geneva much. And to Christopher and Alice, Chanterella might have told Christopher about Alice liking Christopher. Surprisingly in Woozin, Christopher secretly likes Alice back! But Alice is too Dandere/Kuudere (feeling quiet to things) due to her being infected with a curse. However, after Alice reacted to Christopher getting married to Catherine of Russia, Alice became heartbroken and started remain emotionless. According to the deleted post in Alice's Woozin page, RavenMiranda asked Alice why she is very quiet in roleplay after the one day in roleplay and asked if she is ok. Christopher was shocked to see the conversation and replied in a shocked emotion. But the post was deleted before any others will begin to leave any posts. However, it was unknown what happened after. 2 (Thinking they will raise a great family). To Christopher & Geneva, the shippers of roleplay did a weird fusion of both of them together and turns out that Christopher & Geneva will have starchildren together. But Geneva responded that she isn't interested of men who are greedy and even "robbed" her mine. And to Christopher & Alice, shippers predicts that Columbus will have many good children. Some of them mentioned that the mother will might be Alice. But sadly, after the wedding incident, Christopher and Alice didn't have children together. But it was mentioned that Alice have children, one of her children's name are Adeline and Autumn, but the rest are unknown. 3 (Opposites Attract). To Christopher & Geneva, in the early days of 2k14, Christopher & Geneva didn't get along due to Christopher's greediness. But later in 2k15, they surprisingly got along with each other, but they tease each other sometimes. However, in April 4th 2k15, Christopher showed his caring sweetness about Geneva. Saying "Gen..... :(" And to Christopher & Alice, back in 2k14, Christopher is greedy and hates having children and Alice is caring and loves having children. In 2k15 of right now, Christopher's personality became softer, but Alice had became a lot quieter. * In 2k14, Christopher annoyed a lot of people by following them to a unitz, especially when he wasn't invited in. * Christopher hates both of his stalkers, Christ Stocker and Christy Columbus. * According to his Albumz, he admires gold other than dollars. See Also Leif Erikson Emperor Napoleon Bonaparte Chloe Rosa Queen Geneva Watson Madeline Ambrose Miranda Rachel Campbell King Henry of Wales Category:Male Category:White Haired Category:Silver Haired Category:Blue Eyes Category:Royal Roleplayers Category:Roleplayers Category:Explorers Category:Spain Category:Columbus Family Category:Travelers Category:Joined in 2014 Category:Joined in October Category:Joined in October 2014 Category:Gold Lovers Category:Dollar Haters Category:Woozens Category:Royal Category:Historical Roleplayers